


XOXO

by b_baby



Category: Gossip Girl, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Top Harry Styles, based off of gossip girl, bottom louis tomlinson, bottom zayn malik, larry - Freeform, rich people, top liam payne, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_baby/pseuds/b_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Upper East siders! Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. I hear our favorite resident bad boy, Zayn Malik, is back in Manhatten. It was only a year ago our It Boy fled Manhatten for boarding school. Zayn Malik was spotted with bags in hand at Grand Central. Don't believe me? Take a peak below. Thanks, Mel. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell... The only one. You know you love me. </p><p>XOXO,<br/>Gossip Girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gossip Girl here. How about another recap? Our favorite Upper East sider left with no explaination. Queen L and King H didn't seem much affected by the abscense of their best friend. Even Niall didn't seem to mind. But to everyone else, they missed their King Zaynie. Everything was fine before he fled, so of course, no one knows what happened. You all know, the details may or may not be dished soon. Stay tuned. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl

-

 

Some people kept glancing at Zayn as he walked by. A puppy dog looking boy looked at him in awe. Zayn held his bags tightly and kept walking. Mel took pictures of him and his destination: the Palace Hotel. "Good afternoon, Mr. Malik. Glad to see you back around," the doorman bowed slightly. The door was opened for him as he stepped inside, taking in the familiar surroundings. Trisha Malik greets Zayn with enthusiasm as he stands there and nods with a tiny smile.

His phone lit up: "Spotted: Zayn with Momma Malik! Yes, he's really back in Manhattan! We all missed King Z! Keep updated with the scandalous lives of Manhattan. You know you love me.

XOXO,

Gossip Girl"

Of course, Gossip Girl isn't done with their star Upper East sider and neither was Manhattan.

 

-

School started so quickly and I was already running a bit late. Well, I'm not late, just running late. Quickly, I styled my hair and proceeded to fix my tie. the routine is still familiar from a year ago but everything felt unfamiliar in a way.

My mom gave me a stern look while giving me breakfast, "Shoo, sweetie! You need to get there before school starts!"

"I know, that's why I'm leaving now! You eat my breakfast for me. Love you, bye!" I quickly left the hotel, getting into my designated limo.

"Nice to see you again, Bart! I've got to go now though! Thank you!" My feet was carrying me to St Jude's and Constance's grounds. Eyes were all on me.

Louis Tomlinson stopper in front of me with his favorite boy toy, Harry Styles, and my best friend, Niall Horan, "Hello, 'King Z,' what brings you back?" "I missed home, 's all," I shrugged casually, bumping Niall's shoulder as a welcome. He bumped me back.

"Heads up, your welcoming may not be what's expected. Don't expect me to welcome you so easily. If you think you could come back and be 'King Z,' again, you're wrong." Harry seethed, his eyes blazing. Louis smirked at me and turned away, at towards the entrance.

"Funny that you think I want it. The only reason people like me better is because I'm not a bitch, or someone's bitch to be precise!" My lip curved upwards and I turned to Niall sweetly."Missed you the most, Ni. You're my best friend, you know? I didn't mean to up and leave so quick, I was just so overwhelmed."

"Lou's right though. It changed a little bit. Not much but enough to where it's noticed. It's like a routine. And don't think for one second, they won't get revenge," he turned on his heel and left me speechless.

People started coming up to me and welcoming me back. Every one may be welcoming me back nicely but my best friends were going to bring me to hell before I got one from them. The day went by slow. The halls were crowded and all eyes were still on me each time I passed.

Yes, It Boy was back _yay_ , I get it. I do. But the staring is irritating.

 

-

On the way back home, texts exploded my phone. I opened them and groaned running into someone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'll pay you money or dinner, please don't be mad!" My apology sounded lame but his body was fit. The man chuckled and shook im his head,

"It's alright, love. I won't kill you and I don't need money. I'm just visiting home for the Ivy League. But maybe we could go to dinner sometime? You're a beautiful one." My eyes trailed down his body.

"You're helping out or you're a representative?" I asked in amazement. His hand helped me up and touched my lower back.

"My dad is a representative, I'm just there to help out. Well I'm the replacement because my dad's busy," he shrugged, brushing a lead off my shoulder.

"We can go to dinner now? I'll just go change first if you want?" The man nodded, walking into the Palace Hotel with me. "Come upstairs, I don't want to leave you all alone down here!" His eyes twinkled with amusement and I blushed. We made it to my family's room and I smiled shyly, "Talk to me while I change!" I quickly stripped off my clothes before finding an outfit.

My mom walked inside and looked at the man, "Who are you? Did my son let you in or my daughters?" She eyed him suspiciously. "I'm pretty sure it was your son. He's like 5'8 and goes to St. Judes," the man raised his hand up to about my height. I giggled, quickly dressing, "Hello, mom. Me and him are about to leave."

"Is he important? He's older for gods sake!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly. "I'm Liam Payne and I'm representing Havard University for the Mixer event," he held out his hand towards my mother.

"Did Zayn tell you he wants to go there?" She took his hand in her's, shaking it. "I'm Trisha Malik."

"Mom!" My eyes widened. "Let's go, Liam, before my mom decides to get you a background check." We left the hotel before she could utter another word. Liam led me to a place down the street.

The lady at the front gaped at us and got us a table right away. She git our orders and we relaxed into a conversation. My phone chimed from a message. I halted my movement, opening my phone.

The message read: "Gossip Girl: Hey Upper East siders! Looks like our It Boy found himself a man. They bumped into each other and got friendly before stepping into Palace Hotel. Ring a bell? That's what I thought. Doesn't our It Boy live there right now? It seems that Z got a man! Also, they are wining and dining at the burger place on the corner of 6th Street! Here's a few photos of the cute duo! Who is Z's mystery boy or should I say _man_?

XOXO,

Gossip Girl" I grunted, looking around for anyone on their phones. Someone really took pictures of us at the Palace Hotel and The Burger Bistro.

"What's wrong, Zayn?" Liam leaned forward, placing his hand over mine in a comforting way. Sighing, I looked up at him slowly, admiring the soft, sweet features and placed my phone in front of him. He read it, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Sorry, people are really invasive about my life and I get it if you don't want to finish this dinner but it's not my fault. I didn't think people would still be this obsessed with my life and I'm tired of it and I -" Liam was scooting closer to me in the booth, "I really like your company. You remind me of a teddy bear and I will respect if you-" His lips pressed to mine, cutting me off. Breathless, we pulled away from each other.

"It's okay, Zayn. I like you. Usually I'm more modest on the first date so pardon my manners for kissing you so soon. I always wait longer to kiss my dates. You're different. You have manners and don't try to have sex with me before a date. I could tell, even if your mom showed up or not, you're different. You're not out for my money. And give Gossip Girl something to look at," his voice was so warm and smooth like hot chocolate. Liam's arm rested around my shoulders. We spoke about Havard and our families. Once the food came, we still sat close next to each other.

"Leeyummm! Look at this fry! It's so long!" I laughed loudly, amazed at the difference from the fry to the others. He laughed with me and took it from my fingers, feeding it to me. Swallowing it, I grabbed a fry before feeding him one. We both ate our burgers. I dipped a fry in ketchup before giving it to Liam. It made a mess on his mouth and cheek. He looked offended for a second, then he grabbed a fry, placed it into honey mustard and pushed it into my mouth, making a mess on my face. Our laughs was echoing through the near empty restaurant. Others were giggling at us.

The waitress came up to us and looked at both of us disapprovingly, "Would you like the check?" She held up her phone acting like she was texting. She took a picture of us up close. Liam and I made a funny face at the camera to match our silly appearance.

She put her phone in her pocket and smiled suggestively at Liam. I scowled, kissing Liam's cheek. His arm wrapped around me. "Yes, we'd love the check. We apparently don't get enough privacy here," Liam remarked, turning to me. "Babe, getting jealous?" He was being smug.

"Fuck you, you're really sexy!" I exclaimed, puffing out my cheeks. We wiped each other's faces. The lady came back with the check, handing it to Liam and not glancing at me. At the bottom was her number. "What's your name, sweetie?" I asked with a fake sweet time.

"Denice, why?" Her reply was sassy.

"Listen up, Denice. Why don't you ask my date for his number in front of me instead of writing it down like a shy slut? I'm obviously with him, having dinner and here you are unbuttonning each button of your uniform to release your cleavage into his face. So if you would please apologize for being impolite to both of us. He's not interested and tell Gossip Girl. Since you non-so-discreetly took a picture," I glared, my nose flaring.

Liam sniggered, handing her the money, "I'm definetly keeping you. Feisty. Did I tell you I like my boys feisty?" I shook my head, shyly grabbing his hand as we left.

Our hands were swinging while we walked back to the Palace Hotel, "Hopefully, I'll be able to steal you at the Mixer. Don't leave me hanging, Mr. Payne!"

"I won't, babe. Is there any chance I could get your number?" His tone was hopeful and I backed against one of the hotel's outdoor walls. Liam's hand was by my head as he hovered over me.

"Ahhhh, lucky me. I'm getting a college man!" I joked, pulling him in by his shirt. "If I get a kiss, I'll give you the digits.." His lips were on mine in seconds. Once he pulled back, I gave him my number. "I'll text you once I get to my room, have a great stay here. You're staying here, right? I mean, we ran into each other by the door?"

"Of course, I'm staying here. Let me give you a ride to school tomorrow morning!"

"No, no. Don't burden yourself. I can walk."

"I want to. I know classes start at 7:15, I'll be waiting for you at 7. Then I'll bring you to get some donuts and coffee for breakfast, how does that sound?"

"That sounds brilliant! Thank you so much!" I turned, walking away. But before I walked through the door, I went back and placed a kiss on Liam's cheek. "Good night, frat boy!" We both walked inside the Palace Hotel.

 

-

Good evening, Upper East siders. Gossip Girl here. Here's another update on Zayn Malik since his return. We've found out more _juicy_ details that I'm waiting to spill! Turns out, Z and the mystery man were on a date at The Burger Bistro! They shared a couple kisses at the dinner and on the stroll home. Both even made a point to get a little _messy_ with their food! Don't believe me? Here's the proof below. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Sweet dreams, Manhattan.

XOXO,

Gossip Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Rise and Shine! Gossip Girl here. An anonymous source found out who Z's new man is! His name is Liam Payne and he will be at our Mixer event this evening. He is helping out his dad, the representative of Harvard University. Guess who wants to go to Harvard too? That's right, Z does!  
XOXO,  
Gossip Girl

-

"Zayn, get up! How many times are you going to get up late?" My mom chastised, giving me a warning.

"I'm up, mom! Don't fret. I'm getting a ride to school today," I pulled on my uniform. Since my mom was a big donor to the school, I got a really nice uniform. She touched my hair and helped me fix it. "I got it, mom. Don't worry!"

Her hands touched my face, "Go to the interview to be the usher for Harvard, don't be late!" She gave me a stern look, making sure I'd heard. I left the room, running outside to meet Liam. I got there at 7 o' clock on the dot.

"Good morning, sunshine," he greeted me, kissing my cheek and opening the door to a red Lamborghini. I murmured back a good morning, getting in.

"Gossip Girl is obsessed with us lately, you know?" I showed him it. My phone beeped but I ignored it and kept speaking to Liam. "Are you already dressed for the Mixer?" My hands played with his tie as he drove. He nodded, grabbing onto one of my hands, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"I've got some business meetings to attend. If I didn't go, my dad would kill me and he's trying to help me with my experience. I'll also have a trust fund to fall back on," Liam turned and parked on the side. "We have to walk across the street, shouldn't be too bad though."

"I'm not cocky, Leeyumm! I can walk, you know!" I sprinted across the street, leaving him to laugh. His arms wrapped around my waist, tugging me against him.

"Don't leave me like that, sweets!" A kiss echoed my ear and our hands entwined, walking into the café. We placed our orders to go. Liam paid. It was a debate between us that the cashier decided to take Liam's because he looked older. We ate while walking back to the car.

I put my coffee down, wrapping my arms around Liam's neck, "Thank you for breakfast, sir. I have to do the interview thing for being the usher for Harvard, so we'll be able to chat way longer than necessary." My lips connected to his and his tongue probed against my bottom lip. We stood there for a couple minutes. I finished my donut, throwing the wrapper away before picking up my coffee. Liam followed after me, getting into the car.

A quick drive to school later and I was kissing my goodbye to Liam. Liam popped open the doors to the Lamborghini, giving me one last peck before I stepped out. Eyes were on me and Louis was smirking deviously towards me. I raised an eyebrow and walked towards them, "What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

"We already have a plan and it may include ruining your future life..." Louis trailed off dramatically, cocking his hip to the side. My eyes traveled from Niall to Harry, looking for some piece of information. Their eyes were avoiding my gaze.

"How could you possibly sabotage my future?" I scoffed, turning on my foot before going up to a group of kids (girls&boys) from Brooklyn. "Hello, cuties, wanna hang out sometime? We could go shopping?" They all nodded enthusiastically, squealing excitedly when I strode away.

Class was long and so was school. Niall didn't sit near me. Harry and Niall were across the room avoiding me. Both of them kept making a point to not cross paths with me. I get I left, but it didn't affect them at all. I wasn't that important to where they're holding grudges against me for caring about my own wellbeing.

Within my last class, I was called into the office. "Hello, Mr. Malik, pleasure to meet you. I've heard loads of wonderful things about you. Unfortunately, Trisha can't decide because she's your mother, but it's okay. I need you to answer a few questions. Why do you think you should be an usher for Harvard University?"

"Well, my GPA is really high, I take my school seriously, and I have my future planned out."

"Why Harvard University?"

"I've heard plenty of wonderful traits about it and the school ranking is really high. It's the 3rd best University in the U.S. and I'd love to experience that. I'm very serious about my future and so are my parents. They all are super supportive and as a child I chose Harvard. I actually won a jumper from my father in a small game as a kid. I fell in love with Harvard then. I still have it to this day and it's motivated me to keep pushing forward to go there."

"Touching. Good job. I'll start helping with the list now. It should be up next period. Thank you and good luck, Mr. Malik. You may go back to class!"

"Thank you for your time, Mr...?"

"Payne, sorry! I didn't introduce myself, how rude!"

"Your son forgot yesterday too, you're Liam's dad, right?"

"Yes, I am. I'm still working on manners myself. Excuse my rudeness."

"No problem!" We grinned at each other and I left hastily, nerves starting to get the best of me.

-

My mom brought me my suit at the end of the day. I thanked her and went to the bathroom to change. The door opened once I pulled my shirt off. Warm hands wrapped around my waist and lips pressed to the back of my neck, "Hello, Z." Gasping, I moved away, removing the hands from me.

"Harry? I thought we discussed that we weren't going to date or do anything at all. You're dating my best friend!" I scowled, pushing a hand into his chest. "I can't believe it. After I fought my best friend, you still try to come back and make the same mistake. I miss Lou! And I miss Ni too!" I dressed quickly and left the bathroom with Harry trailed behind me. "Look I said no! Yeah, we can be friends and talk but anything else is out of the question."

Harry's fingers brushed my arm and I yanked my arm away before I stumped to my mom. "Zayn? Are you okay?" My mom asked, placing a hand onto my arm.

I pulled my arm away from her and walked to the Mixer. All eyes turned to me when I walked inside. A fake smile made its way to my face and I waved. Liam came up to me, whispering, "Are you okay, love? You look disheveled.. Come on, let's go talk." His hand covered mine and he brought me to the bathroom.

"My best friend's boyfriend made a move on me today. I've told him plenty that I don't want to be with him. I want my best friends back and if he does that again, they won't come back!" I spoke quickly, my lip quivering. Liam's hands picked me up and put me on the counter before he stood between my legs.

"You did the right thing, Z. Keep telling him no and keep apologizing to your best friends. Now, don't cry! We've got people to impress," his lips ghosted mine. "I should be making you look like a wreck, not the boyfriend." Our eyes shut and our lips touched softly. Someone walked in and gasped, running off. "Let's go back. You need to impress my dad."

I turned a fixed my hair while Liam swayed my hips, his lips kissing my neck. We took a couple steps back into the Mixer. Everyone was staring at us with wide eyes. Louis was smirking at me, his eyes glinting with guile. Rolling my eyes, Liam dragged me to his dad.

"Dad, this is the Zayn I told you about. He's Trisha Malik's son!" He piped up, shaking my hand. My grin practically reached my eyes and I shook his hand back.

"Nice to meet you again, Zayn. I don't know if you remember me, I was best friends with your father?" I cleared my throat, trying to keep my eye contact. "I last spoke to your dad a couple weeks ago. He didn't mention you or that you wanted to go to Harvard?"

Swallowing, I tilted my chin up, "My father doesn't live with us anymore. I haven't spoke to him since I was the age of 5."

Mr. Payne's face twisted into sympathy, "Oh I'm sorry, son, I didn't know. I didn't mean to bring him up."

"No, it's fine. A lot of people don't know. Supposedly he's in Beverly Hills on a long job and we decided to stay here," my voice turned cold for speaking about my father. "I don't call him my dad or anything. I don't remember anything really. So, I'd rather not speak of him." Liam's hand grabbed onto mine, his thumb rubbing over my knuckles slowly.

"So, you and my son, huh? I already approve. Your mother raised you well. You've already got my recommendation. Your GPA and your test scores are out the roof. A lot of teachers recommended you too. I've seen your volunteering hours at the pound. Very well. I love puppies and my son does much more than I do," Mr. Payne complimented, making me blush.

Louis' throat cleared, making everyone look at him, "Hello, each year our schools chose a place to give money to. This year we have chose the Ostroff center. We have a fellow patient from there. Please welcome, Zayn...Zayn?" I strode up to the stage.

"Hello, I'm Zayn Malik. One things they teach at the center is forgiveness. It's better to forgive yourself for your mistakes and better than to blame." My eyes locked with Louis'. "Thank you." Quickly, I went back to Liam's side.

"What the hell was that, Zayn Javaad Malik?!" My mom hissed, grabbing onto my arm. Safaa looked at me with sorry on her face.

"I would do anything to protect Safaa! You're the one hiding her in that place because if you feed them money, they'll shut their traps!" My nostrils flared angrily. I stomped off, walking outside.

-

Safaa's POV

I went up to Louis, "Louis can I speak to you privately?" He nodded, following me to the hall. "Im the one at the center, not Zayn."

"You don't have to protect your brother, Saf!" Louis shook his head. "I get you're a sweet girl-"

"It was me! I am at the Ostroff center! Must be a shock to someone who acts like they know everything!" I yelled, going back to my mom.

-

Zayn's POV

I slid down the brick wall outside, putting my head into my knees. A hand rubbed the back of my neck, "Z, it's okay."

"No one's going to want me in their college now," I sniffled, leaning into the blonde's touch.

"That's a lie. I'm sure Payne's dad still wants you in his college. You're brilliant," Niall's carded his fingers through my hair, a comforting tactic he adapted too every time I was upset.

Louis stood in front of me, "Two boys in one day? Wow, you really get around, don't you?" I scowled, standing up.

"Listen up, I'm sick of your shit-" Niall covered my mouth and held me back. I think I saw Niall smirk behind me.

Liam came and stood beside me, "I've been looking for you. Go away, kid. At least people want Zayn and I'd say 3 boys. I heard your boyfriend tried pulling once again. Zayn has trust funds and my dad's absolute recommendation. If I were you, I'd stop acting like a petty little girl." Harry stood next to Louis. "And you, keep your hands off of Zayn. He's mine."

Niall let go of me, patting my back. I looked at Liam, "Let's hang out sometime. I'm leaving. I need alone time."

 

-

My back was sat against the arm rest of the bench. A voice startled me, "I knew I'd find you here. You always come here when you're upset."

"What are you doing here, Lou?" I pulled the hood off of my unfixed, flat hair.

"Apologizing.. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. Do you know why I'm mad? Why I was mad?" Louis looked at me expectantly.

"You're forgiven and I understand why you're mad. I slept with Harry, but I don't understand why you're so mad about it. It was going to happen eventually."

"He was my boyfriend since kindergarten. I was more mad that you left me."

"I missed you, Lou."

"I missed you, too. You know, my dad left us for a man 20 years younger than him. A male model. I needed you and you weren't there," Tears welled up in Louis's eyes.

"You never wrote to me or texted."

"But you knew! You could've!" I embraced Louis tightly, tears falling from my eyes. It has been so long since we've hugged.

"There was some things that happened that I couldn't come back. I still haven't forgiven myself. You probably don't remember that night. You were drunk off your ass when I told you." I whispered.

"How about we go on a shopping trip?" Louis suggested.

Our phones buzzed: "Spotted: Z&L bonding moment. Does this mean the brutality is gone? Let's see if they put their swords down for good.  
XOXO,  
Gossip Girl"

-

Niall's POV

What may shock Zayn is I helped Louis with the Ostroff Center plan. We even got a video from a year ago of him and some lads. The lads sent it to me and in return, I gave them money. After Zayn left, I got angry for being lonely. Zayn's welcome isn't finished from me, yet. And maybe not from Louis either.

-

Liam's POV

Zayn set up my phone to where articles that mentioned himself and myself were sent to me. My phone buzzed and I unlocked it, looking at what was happening now. Pictures of Zayn and Louis shopping we're going viral. They made up?? Zayn's hair wasn't fixed and he looked adorable with his innocent smile and pretty lashes. We may have started becoming too close in a relationship way too soon, but Zayn is beautiful. He's an amazing person. All the boys had looked at me in fear before I spoke a word.

-  
Zayn's POV

Lou went upstairs and picked up our bags while I waited. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around, seeing Liam. "Liam! Hey, I've missed you! How about we hang out tomorrow?" I asked, hugging his neck.

"Hm, how about tonight?" He murmured against my cheek, pressing a kiss there. "I could make tonight special and we could hang out. Maybe even a bit of take-out? Or a movie night?"

"I can't, I'm so sorry, Li! Lou and I are going to catch up more. Today's our get together day. How about tomorrow or Saturday? I'll make it up to youuuuu," I sang the last bit, slipping my fingers under his collar. My fingers tugged him towards my face and I kissed his mouth softly. "I'll definitely make it all up to you."

He kissed me back, his hands gripping my waist as he pushed me against the wall again. "I look forward to tomorrow then, see you later, baby," he threw a wink in my direction and strutted away in his designer clothes. Cheeky bastard.

"Next time you practically want to have sex, go somewhere secluded where gossip girl can't see you, sweetheart," a cold voice drove me out of my trance.

"Niall? What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Just walking around the city and I saw you two. Guess he's more intimate than the others. Doesn't seem like any of the videos I've got of you being wild with those lads. They sure owned you, didn't they? But I can do you better," Niall purred in my ear smugly.

"Never in a million years! Back away from me, you asshole! What videos are you even talking about?" My face was becoming red with anger.

"You know people love to have you anytime. You're like their favorite desert. And I bought a couple videos from some lads. You probably don't remember that night, hm? It seems to me that they've enjoyed their share. You always go for older men? Remember when you spent the night with those seniors who desired your body?" His hands curled around my waist. My hands pushed him away and I stalked to the door and at the same time Louis was coming out.

"Lou, let's go upstairs and away from this pervert!" My eyes were watering and my hands were shaking badly. Louis nodded and gave Niall a glare before leading my inside.

Once we got to the right floor, Lou led me to his room and we laid on his bed, "Shhhh, Z, don't cry."

"I still haven't told you why I left, right?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

"I'll tell you now then.."

"Okay, what is it, Z?"

"Whenever I left that party last year, I left with seniors. I barely remember that night but I know it was painful. They were all clean, yes but they all wanted to have sex with me. One of them kept snorting coke and I was pretty anxious. We had sex, all of us even though I wasn't really feeling like I wanted to. I waited till they all knocked out and I got dressed. The one that was snorting coke seemed pretty dead to me so I checked to see if there was a pulse. There wasn't-" Louis's arms wrapped around me, hugging me tightly.

"There was no pulse. I flipped out and woke the others. They all dressed back into their tuxes and called the police. One of them took a clear with them and left. I freaked out and left the hotel but I watched behind a car. Cops arrived within minutes. It was 2:05 AM. An ambulance arrived. They came out with Quentin's body on the stretcher and a sheet over him. He was really dead. I left a week later because I couldn't bare driving in front of his home every morning and night. Niall said the boys gave him a tape. The video. They gave him the video of all of us."

"Z, I'm so sorry. You're not guilty. He didn't die because of you. Those seniors you left with were all strong. All three of them worked out every day and could over power you. You couldn't tell Quentin to stop snorting cocaine. It wasn't your fault. It was Quentin himself's and his friends' fault. Now, how about we order your favorite pizza and talk about you and your new boyfriend?" Louis kissed my forehead, grabbing his phone.

"It's not my favorite, L! It's the only one I can eat!" I scowled, plopping my head back onto a pillow.

"Oh well, you call your sugar daddy while I hit up the hot boys from the pizza place," my hand smacked the back of his head at that comment.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed Liam's number, waiting for him to pick up. No answer. Louis dialed again for me while talking to the pizza place. This time Liam picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Li! I decided to give you a good night call!" My voice became softer by the second.

"Oh, hey!-" a feminine voice cut him off.

"Li! Come on, let's dance!" She sounded slightly tipsy.

"Who's that?" I asked, my hand gripping Louis's blanket nervously.

"Um, that's my sister. Look, I've gotta go. You have fun with Louis and I'll call you tomorrow morning with details, alright? Sleep tight my-" the phone hung up.

Louis looked at me after he ended the call with the pizza place, "Go well? You seem a little nervous and possibly mad. Your ears are a bit pink but it's not blushing because you've got the tight mouth lookkkkk! What happened?"

Gossip girl popped up on my phone with a little message, 'Watch out, Z! Someone's out to steal your sugar daddy!'

A paragraph followed the text with a picture: "Careful, Z! Someone's ready to snatch your sugar daddy. Better go get him. Seems like Liam's giving Z a little payne as he has drinks with a girl. Where's his sugar baby?" A girl was dancing on Liam. It didn't look like something siblings would do.

"Well it seems like Liam is out with someone who's not his sister like he just told me," Louis stood up, clenching his fists.

"I'll beat his rich ass and he'll see what harm an Upper East Sider can do to him!" He grit his teeth.

"Lou. Louis. Calm down!" My hands held his face and we hugged, standing in each other's embrace for a couple minutes.

"We should go have some fun. I know you don't want to see Niall but let's go to the club he's working with!" Louis pouted, bouncing on his feet childishly.

"Fine! But only to forget Liam and you, Harry! We need to have fun together anyways!" I struck a pose. "Get me dressed up!" Louis worked his magic and soon we looked like models strolling the streets. Louis's driver brought us to Victoria.

Niall winked at me when he saw me. Louis and I scoffed, sitting on the couch with champagne. "What are my two favorite babes doing here? Gonna show me some moves? Last time you were here, Lou, you insulted the dancers," Niall wiggled his eyebrows, placing a hand on my knee. "What about you, Z? Or are you too chicken?"

"I'll be the hottest stripper or dancer or whatever they are here. Don't know if you wanna see that.." I whispered in his ear, taking his hand off my knee. We went through a couple glasses of champagne.

"I'd pay money to see your ass up there. You're so pretty, Z. I'm not sure you'd go up there tho-" I shushed him, placing a finger on his lips before swaying my hips while walking to the stage.

"Move over, girls. Learn from me. Your boss or whatever Niall is, is going to love this," I spoke confidently, sliding off my scarf. I slowly pulled off my shirt, running a hand down my body. Whistles came from the crowd. Smirking, I slightly pulled down my skinny jeans, showing Niall my panties.

"Take it off, Zaynie!" Niall cheered loudly, coming up to me, his fingers placing money in the band of my panties. His chest touched my back as I grinded back.

"I'm not taking it off, pervert," my lips mumbled against his ear before I stepped off stage, pushing away drunk men. I stumbled back to Lou who was talking to someone who looked familiar. "Louuuuuu, I could be a stripper. No, wait- no... I only just wanna strip for Leeyum!"

A warm hand touched my cheek and I blinked sleepily, seeing Liam, "Cmon, Zayn. Let's get you home, yeah?"

"My Leeyumm! Ooo, Lou! Heard that? Leeyum's taking me homeee," I squealed, my hands grabbing onto his shirt. Liam chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"What are you doing with Z? I'm sorry but we don't allow pedophiles here," Niall raised an eyebrow, pulling me by him.

Liam's whole demeanor changed from softie to livid in 2 seconds, "I'm not a pedophile and Zayn is my boyfriend, or almost boyfriend. Unfortunately, I don't take advantage of Zayn like you almost did on stage. Get your hand off of him or I'll place my fist in your face. I'd like to bring Zayn home safely."

I reached for another glass of champagne but my hand was held back by Liam's. Niall's didn't budge off my waist. They were having a pissing contest. "I'm not letting go of him." That's when hell broke loose. After Niall said that, he pushed Liam away. Liam punched him in the face, making Niall's nose bleed. Security came and pulled them apart. Liam broke free and punched Niall again before taking my hand and leading me and Lou outside.

"I'm bringing you to Louis's place and of course, Louis to his place," Liam said into my ear, rubbing circles into my back.

"No, I'm staying here! It's fun. Z, you go home and sleeeeep!" Lou winked at me playfully, squeezing my shoulder before going back inside. 

-

Liam brought me home in his Lamborghini. My mom was still out with all my sisters at the Styles's dinner party. I undressed in front of him, staying in my panties, "You know, Li. I bought these like after the Mixer. Thought you'd like them." His eyes widened as they wondered my body. One of his guided me to my closet to get me clothes. "Can I wear your shirt, Leeyum?" It smelled of his musk and cologne. To me, it's shocking that he doesn't smell like alcohol and disgusting sluts. The hoodie was placed onto my body, warming me up.

"Goodnight, baby. Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow, whatever time you want to hang out," a bottle of pills and water was put on my bed stand.

"Leeyum, please stay. Please don't leave me too," he stared into my watery eyes, laying beside me. Our legs tangled under the covers and his chest against my back. I fell into the best slumber I've had in years.


End file.
